Companies, or other types of entities, may maintain contact centers to handle customer telephone calls. If a customer calls a company with a particular problem, question, or request, the customer may be directed to a contact center. The contact center may assign the call to a contact center agent and the contact center agent may help the customer with the problem, question, or request. As contact centers migrate to a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and/or Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) environment, capacity of automatic call distribution (ACD) centers may increase and ACD centers may manage a large number of contact center agents. Management of business rules for selecting agents from a large number of ACD centers and/or a large number of agents may be quite complicated.